Treat and Prevent Incontinence with Kegel Exercises
Kegel exercises can strengthen a woman's pelvic muscles and ligaments. These exercises can help prevent and treat urinary stress incontinence, the involuntary release of urine with increased abdominal pressure (such as from coughing or sneezing). Kegel exercises involve:Squeezing the same muscles used during urination. These are the muscles that are involved in stopping urine midstream. The stomach and buttocks should not move with this flexing. Holding the squeeze for 3 seconds, then relaxing for 3 seconds. Repeating the exercise 10 to 15 times per session. For best results, more than three sets of Kegel exercises should be done every day. Category:Women’s Health Category:Urinary Health Steps #Many women start out by squeezing the wrong muscles. Therefore, it is helpful to work with a doctor or nurse who can teach you the correct technique. #You can also check yourself by placing a finger in your vagina and squeezing around it. When you feel pressure around your finger, you are using the correct muscle. #Try to keep everything relaxed except the muscles right around the vagina. At the same time, do not bear down or squeeze your thigh, back or abdominal muscles. And breathe slowly and deeply. At first you can do the exercises with your knees together (lying or sitting). #If you read that these exercises can be done anywhere, anytime - that is not necessarily true. #What works best is five minute sessions done twice a day. To get the most benefit out of it do it five minutes before you get up in the morning and five minutes before they sleep is a helpful routine. #Once the exercises become easy, you can further strengthen the muscles by squeezing to a count of eight and relaxing to a count of eight. Repeat this for five minutes two times a day. It will also work the muscle more to do the exercises with your knees apart. #Once you have attained your goal, you can do the exercises for five minutes three times a week. If you start having problems again with urine loss, you may need to go back to five minutes two times a day. #It takes from six to twelve weeks for most women to notice a change in urine loss. Remember, if you do the exercises regularly you could cure yourself and avoid surgery! Tips *Listen to music when you do the exercises - this can make it more fun! *Keep a calendar and give yourself a check mark or star each time you do the exercises. This will help you keep track of when you started and keep you motivated. *If you stop doing the exercises, start again! Just remember it takes regular practice to see results. *While it is best to do them at the hours mentioned, you can do them most anyplace without anyone ever noticing. So if you forget to do it in the morning, do it while driving to work in the morning. Warnings *If you have an incontinence problem, see your Doctor. If he suggests surgery, ask about doing the Kegel Exercises first. Many woman have been able to prevent further incontence without surgery. *If you stop, and your incontinence returns, immediately start your excercises. *The excercises are so simple, and done in the privacy of your home, it is advisable to never stop doing them. Related Tips and Steps *How to Treat Menopause Naturally Without Estrogen Drugs *How to Treat a Burn *How to Treat Keratosis Pilaris *How to Find a Doctor *How to Read a Doctor's Prescription *How to Avoid Unneeded Doctor Visits Sources and Citations *http://obgyn.uihc.uiowa.edu/Patinfo/urogyn/kegel.htm *http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/ency/article/003975.htm#visualContent Category:Answered questions